Hanasaki Clan
The Hanasaki Clan (花咲一族、''Hanasaki Ichizoku'') '''is a matrilineal clan of the Nadeshiko Village. From humble beginnings, it has since grown into the village's strongest sorority of ninja. They are known for their demure disposition, regard for traditional culture, and genjutsu prowess. The Hanasaki Clan belongs to [ animegirl037] on deviantART. '''This article is a work in progress. History The Hanasaki were not established through kinship; in the wake of the Warring States Era (戦国時代, Sengoku Jidai), lords and shinobi alike could find comfort in exclusive yūkaku, where high-end corteseans offered entertainment in their performances and accomplished skills. The Hanasaki Clan's founder was a entertainer named Kikuya, particularly renowned by clients for her bewitching demeanor. Unknowingly, Kikuya had the ability to cast genjutsu on her patrons to create illusions of bliss, leaving them in a trance-like state of mind in her company. As she further perfected her technique, other courteseans looked to her for mentorship, forming a small cohort of accomplished females who trained in the arts of music, dance, and genjutsu, from which the Hanasaki Clan was formed. Without the protection from any of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, many women of the Hanasaki Clan fell victim to the the First Shinobi World War as collateral damage. However, it was Hanasaki Mitsuha who first learned to weaponize the clan's genjutsu—murdering a platoon of Sunagakure shinobi during a raid of their village. At the end of the war, the remaining Hanasaki sought refuge in the newly established Nadeshiko Village and resolved to add the ninja arts to their repertoire. In the Second Shinobi World War, the Hanasaki Clan effectively aided in defense against shinobi of the hidden villages. Mitsuha in particular, whose genjutsu range was said to have covered the entire valley region surrounding the Nadeshiko Village, was known for subjecting her victims to grotesque hallucinations that would leave their minds in a shattered state, and gained a moniker among shinobi as The Maiden of Macabre (恐怖の淑女、''Kufu no Shukujo ). By the Third Shinobi World War, the clan's identity as courtesan-entertainers had been retired completely and majority of the Hanasaki consisted of kunoichi and shinbobi trained in skills of genjutsu, ninjutsu, and bukijutsu. Abilities Genjutsu The Hanasaki Clan's secret technique has been passed on from senior to junior members. The strength of a Hanasaki member's genjutsu is measured by the number of targets it can affect at once, the time in which it can be maintained, and the depth by which it penetrates a target's mind. Hanasaki shinobi typically use their genjutsu abilities to lull their opponents into an unguarded mental state, from which information can be extracted. Hanasaki usually incorporate their own styles into the clan's genjutsu, each with slightly varying effects on their opponent. Customs In accordance to the Nadeshiko Village customs, women from the Hanasaki Clan must venture outside to find men strong enough to defeat them, resulting in them being taken to the village to marry the kunoichi they defeated. Leaders *'Hanasaki Kikuya:' Founder and former leader *'Hanasaki Fuji': Former leader; died in combat. *'Hanasaki Nadeshiko': Fuji's direct successor. *'Hanasaki Ibuki': acting leader in her sister's absence. Heiresses *'Hanasaki Ayame''': Nadeshiko's direct successor. Trivia *The clan's founder is named after the first known geisha in history. Category:第十六版 外伝: Shippuden After Story Category:OC Clan Category:Clans Category:Hanasaki Clan Category:Land of Water